Illusion et désillusion
by Gibi
Summary: Alan et Don ont une conversation au sujet du comportement de Charlie. Deathfic !


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages sont la propriété de Ridley et Tony Scott, et de CBS.

* * *

**Illusion et désillusion**

Alan Eppes observait son fils cadet de loin. Il n'osait pas pénétrer dans le garage, laissant le génie à ses calculs interminables et incompréhensibles. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils vivaient ainsi, Charlie replié dans ses chiffres, Alan errant dans le reste de la maison.

"Tu devrais lui parler."

Alan sursauta en entendant la voix de Don derrière lui. Il se retourna pour dévisager son aîné qui se tenait à quelques mètres.

"Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?" l'accusa-t-il, portant un main sur sa poitrine, ce qui parut amuser Don. "Et sois un peu plus respectueux, mon garçon !"

"Tu devrais lui parler, papa" répéta Don, d'un ton sérieux.

"Je sais. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le rabâcher" grogna Alan, en s'approchant de l'agent du FBI. Mais Don recula de quelques pas, et Alan n'insista pas. C'était toujours comme ça, et il préféra l'ignorer en se mettant à ranger des revues éparpillées sur une table.

"Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?"

"Je lui parle, Don, mais il est trop absorbé par ses équations, son P égale nP. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'écoute" dit-il, continuant à classer et à trier, sans lever le regard vers Don.

"C'est donc la faute de Charlie ?"

"Non... Mais pour qu'il y ait discussion, il faut minimum être deux personnes... qui participent ! Comme nous !" ajouta Alan.

"Papa" soupira Don. "Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Je suis..."

"Non, Don !" le coupa Alan, soudain tendu et s'arrêtant net de ranger. Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas de la bouche de Don.

"Car ne pas le dire va changer quelque chose ? Cela fait plus de huit mois, papa" rétorqua l'agent fédéral, en essayant de capter l'attention de son père.

Alan posa enfin un regard de dépit sur son fils aîné. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Il s'en souvenait, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il oublie, même s'il essayait par tous les moyens.

"Je sais, Donnie" admit Alan dans un souffle.

"Et tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de me laisser partir ?"

"Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps ! Juste encore un peu de temps... d'accord ?" demanda-t-il.

"Et Charlie ? Il a besoin de toi !"

"Tu pourrais aller lui parler ? Tu es son grand frère, il t'a toujours admiré !" remarqua Alan. Il savait que Don avait raison, juste que c'était encore trop douloureux.

"Je ne peux pas" répondit simplement Don, tristement.

"Tu viens tous les jours me dire de parler à ton frère ! Et toi ? Tu ne peux même pas faire ça ?" s'énerva soudain Alan. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela lui semblait tellement injuste !

"Papa, je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Je n'apparais pas comme ça, juste pour le plaisir d'une petite visite de courtoisie. C'est toi qui imagine que je suis là !"

Alan ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Don lui avait déjà fait cette remarque, et comme à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein coeur, le ramenant ce fameux jour où Megan était venue lui apprendre la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas juste ! Don n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! Et il ne parvenait pas à vivre avec ce vide, avec cette douleur.

"Il croit qu'il est responsable" reprit Don, en étudiant son jeune frère complètement perdu dans ses mathématiques. "Tous les jours, il refait le même calcul, persuadé qu'il a oublié quelque chose. Mais il tombe toujours sur le même résultat, jour après jour, mais il refuse d'y croire et il recommence, encore et encore. Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir leurs réactions. Les maths ne sont pas partout !"

Alan resta silencieux un long moment, hésitant.

"Ta mère et moi, nous n'avons jamais préféré Charlie" avoua soudain, Alan.

"Je le sais, papa."

"Charlie nous accaparait. Il fallait toujours trouver quelque chose pour le stimuler, pour l'occuper. Et puis il y avait tous ces concours, ces démonstrations. Et toi, tu ne te plaignais jamais, toujours à nous rassurer comme quoi tu pouvais te débrouiller seul, t'effaçant pour laisser la place dont Charlie avait besoin. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir laissé tomber, Donnie. Et je ne veux pas t'abandonner une nouvelle fois" plaida-t-il.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de Don.

"Papa, tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Vivre dans l'ombre de Charlie, le voir absorber votre attention... cela n'a pas toujours été facile, mais je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. Maintenant, ce n'est plus une histoire de préférence. Charlie est là, enfermé dans ce garage, à ressasser une erreur qu'il n'a pas commise, en vie ! Alors que moi, je suis mort ! "

"Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois, Donnie !"

"Je ne suis qu'une illusion, papa, le fruit de ton imagination. Et tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te souvenir de moi" rectifia l'agent fédéral.

"Et si je lui parle... que va-t-il se passer, Don ? " demanda Alan, sans être sûr de vouloir la réponse. Il dévisagea son aîné.

"Vous allez reprendre vos vies, et tenter d'aller de l'avant."

Alan se leva doucement et resta un long moment face son fils aîné. Don avait toujours était le soutient de la famille. Sans lui, après le mort de Margaret, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de continuer. Ce que son fils lui demandait semblait totalement en dehors de ses forces.

"Vous n'êtes pas seuls, papa" insista Don, comme s'il lisait les pensées de son père. Il échangea un long regard, puis se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au jardin.

"Don !" le rappela Alan, alors que son fils allait sortir.

L'agent se retourna.

"Ne t'en va pas" murmura Alan dans une sorte de plainte. Il savait que si son fils passait cette porte, il ne le reverrait plus.

"Je n'ai jamais été vraiment là" dit Don, en souriant, et il franchit le seuil.

Alan se précipita dehors pour voir que Don s'était évaporé. Et il resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, à tenter de distinguer la rue déserte à travers son regard brouillé de larmes. Puis, doucement mais d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le garage, enfin prêt !

"Charlie ?" appela-t-il doucement, en poussant la porte.

Le jeune homme tourna un visage fatigué vers son père.

"Il faut qu'on parle" affirma Alan, d'une voix ferme.

"Papa, je dois finir..." commença Charlie, en se désignant d'un geste de la main tous les tableaux couverts de son écriture.

"Non, Charlie ! Tu as résolu cette équation il y a huit mois ! Il est temps de passer à autre chose !" le coupa Alan, en forçant son cadet à s'asseoir près de lui.


End file.
